Kamala Khan
"There's this ayah from the Quran that my dad always quotes when he sees something bad on TV. A fire or a flood or a bombing. 'Whoever kills one person, it is as he has killed all of mankind... and whoever saves one person, it is as he has saved all of mankind.' " Storia Background -3- Ms. Marvel (2028) °3° Avengers (2028-2029) O3O Poteri e Abilità Poteri Kamala ha ottenuto diversi poteri a causa del risveglio della sua eredità genetica Inumana: *Polimorfismo: la capacità di assumere diverse connotazioni riorganizzando le sue molecole, variando in forma e massa. Quando attiva il suo potere le parti mutate brillano di una luce giallastra. Il suo potere si articola in vari modi: **Metamorfismo ed allungamento: è in grado di allungare, distorcere e deformare tutto il (o parti del) suo corpo fondamentalmente in ogni modo, limitata solo dalla sua immaginazione. Può ad esempio allungare le sue gambe per muoversi più velocemente (non diventa tecnicamente più veloce, ma facendo falcate più ampie riesce a coprire uno spazio maggiore in meno tempo), allungare e ruotare collo per vedere a più ampio raggio, allungare le braccia per avere più ampio raggio d'azione e così via; **Alterazione dell'aspetto: può prendere l'aspetto della persona che vuole, abiti compresi, senza apparenti limiti di differenza di altezza, peso, età o voce. Ovviamente più conosce una persona più l'alterazione risulta precisa. Può prendere anche forma di oggetti umanoidi o meno (manichini, sirene, statue, ma anche divani e colonne) ugualmente senza limite di dimensione. Questo potere si riduce man mano che utilizza il suo fattore rigenerante, poiché la rigenerazione rende più rigide le sue cellule: a un certo punto verosimilmente lo perderà; **Aumento o riduzione della massa: può aumentare o ridurre la sua massa, vestiti compresi (meglio se molto aderenti) a livello considerevole, diventando alta svariati metri o pochi centimetri. La sua forza si adatta in proporzione, essendo essa uguale alla massa per accelerazione: è solita ingrossare i suoi pugni per usarli come arma. Tendenzialmente si trasforma dicendo “Embiggen” o “Disembiggen”; *Fattore rigenerante: Kamala può rigenerare i suoi tessuti molto più rapidamente di un essere umano, tanto da guarire, ad esempio, da un colpo di arma da fuoco nel giro di un minuto. Il limite di questo potere è che viene disattivato dall'utilizzo degli altri: può rigenerarsi solo quando è sé stessa. Abilità *Nerd: conosce per filo e per segno tutti i principali fandom e social network, dal fantasy rpg a Supernatural, da tumblr ad Harry Potter; **Otaku: ha anche conoscenze del contesto giapponese, ovviamente; *Fanwriter: non so se sia il caso di metterla tra le abilità, ma tant'è; *Gamer: ti distruggerà ai videogiochi, che tu lo voglia o no; *Bilingue: parla correntemente inglese e urdu; *Materie scientifiche: sono le sue preferite; *Frasi di repertorio epiche: le vengono naturali grazie alla sua formazione nerd; *Combattente a mano nuda. Debolezze *Nerd e gamer: è a doppio taglio. Le relazioni sociali vengono compromesse, talvolta; *Complicazioni del metamorfismo: trasformare ed adattare i vestiti insieme al suo corpo le provoca fatica e perdita di concentrazione: utilizza abiti super elastici per facilitare il processo; *Riduzione della massa: quando è molto piccola è anche molto debole: può utilizzare questa abilità solo in funzione di missioni stealth; *Limite del fattore rigenerante: gli altri suoi poteri disattivano il fattore rigenerante, quindi può curarsi solo quando è in conformazione normale; **Fame chimica: il rigenerarsi le provoca una fame equivalente a quella di un fattone post-canna; *Rilevamento termico: anche quando si trasforma mantiene la temperatura interna di un essere umano normale (intorno ai 36°C): può essere rilevata, nel caso di trasformazione in oggetto, grazie a questo; *Miope: a casa indossa gli occhiali; *Il bacon e la sua proibita croccantezza. Attrezzatura Equipaggiamento *Costume a polimeri biocinetici: il suo costume, creato dal suo amico Bruno, è costituito da polimeri super elastici e deformanti, il che le permette di trasformarsi ed alterarsi con più agio e velocità. Preferibile non bagnarlo; *Peluche a forma di bradipo alato; *Svariati account, tra cui uno su freakingcool.com; *Bruno Carrelli, il Will Hunting dei poveri, l'Archimede per il Paperinik di Kamala. Altro Prestafaccia Altri Universi *In 10812 è sempre Kamala Khan ma non ha alcun potenziale inumano; *In 12108 è Kamal Khan, e ha come codename Mockingbird; *In 88108 non so ancora; Trivia *Sulla Scala Kinsey è musulmana; *Team Tumblr; *Ad Hogwarts sarebbe una Tassorosso; *A Westeros sarebbe una Tully; *In Avatar sarebbe una Airbender; *Secondo la Classificazione Asgardiana è un Kebab; *Secondo la Classificazione Suprema è un'Idiota; *Il suo animale totemico è il bradipo alato; *Prima o poi si accorgerà che Bruno le muore dietro, forse; *Piace curiosamente a Black Bolt; *È una feticista degli stivali; *Kamal in arabo significa “perfezione”, mentre in sanscrito è uno dei nomi di Lakshmi e di Durga, indicante il fiore di loto; *Ha fatto una selfie con Wolverine, che non sa se adottarla o ucciderla; *Il suo indirizzo email è khantbeatme@wiimail.com; *Le sue facce allucinanti non sono legate al metamorfismo, la sua è un'abilità innata. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 3 Forza 2-5 *''' Velocità 2-3 '''* Resistenza 4-5''' *''' Proiez. energ. 1 Abilità combattive 2 '''* '''variabili con il metamorfismo Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Inumani